Broken Beyound Repair: Re write
by ZionVolturi
Summary: Running and running, it seems like all I ever did. I wasn't suppose to be born, a child of an angel and human is forbidden. But add some demon blood in there and it's a whole other level of crazy. Follow Ellie as she finds out her true identity, and kicks ass with the Winchester's along the way.


EPOV

Crunch-Cruntch-Cruntch. My bare feet struck the hard, wet, gravel as I began to run. /He/ was coming for me, I had to get away. This was never new, my eyes had long adapted to the dark nights I spent running. To be honest, it was all I /ever/ did.

I hadn't eaten in serval months, I could feel my ribs sticking out of my sides. My feet were beginning to bleed and break at the heels. I didn't care at all, it would heal sometime. But I didn't have time for such things as resting at the moment.

I continued to run, my heart racing, I could hear the beats; thump-thump-thump. I closed my eyes, sometimes I wondered why things had happened this way. What had happened four years ago? I didn't remember much at all, even my name was a blur. I hadn't really needed it though, when all you ever do is kill the supernatural, names are useless.

My eyes fluttered back up as I smelt the familiar scent of pine trees. My "house", as I like to call it, was close now. I hadn't slept in five days, I couldn't wait to crawl on the floor and close my eyes for once.

I could see the outline of the old,run down, warehouse. I ran as fast as I could. Vampires had been lurking around this town lately, I wasn't taking any chances. I pushed the door and listened to the sound of the ruckus it made. I has yet to find a way to keep it quite.

I yawned as I climbed up the rusty stairs to the cat walk where I slept. I picked up my ragged blanket that I had managed to stitch together. I climbed under it holding it close to my chest. My eyes started to close and I began to lose consciousness.

My eyes sprang open as I heard multiple footsteps hit the ground against the concrete. They weren't taking there jolly good time either, i crawled quietly behind a box as I looked down where I heard the footsteps.

I could tell there were at least two vampires, but they weren't the only ones here. I saw two men also, wearing denim jeans, one of them had extremely noticeable sideburns and long hair. He was very tall. I couldn't really see the other man very well, but I noticed the knifes in their hands; They had to be hunters.

"Dean!" I heard the tall man shout, another vampire had come. I had to help them, I couldn't just let them murder the men. I didn't have time to grab my angel blade, I jumped down from the catwalk on the one of them vampires shoulders.

He screeched and attempted to bite me, I slammed him into a wall, further aggravating him. "You little bitch!" Dean and Sam stood there in shock for a moment but they had beheaded the other vampires now. The vampire kept hissing at me, I wrapped my hands around his neck snapping it. I then proceeded to rip his head off.

Dean and the tall man just stood there catching their breaths, I could hear their hear beats. The one called Dean spoke up,"What the hell are you?" He inquired. I didn't know what to say, I didn't understand his question. I was normal as far as I knew. I was racking my brain for an answer, I realized they were growing impatient,"I'm talking to you!" That man named Dean shouted.

I backed away a little in fear from him, but that didn't help, he pulled out a demon knife only to be held back by the other man,"Dean! Stop it your scaring her!" The tall man with sunburns told him. Dean just glared,"Sam I'm not taking any chances" he brought the knife closer to me, the man named Sam knocked it out of his hands,"Let me try to talk to her, Dean" He whispered to Dean probably thinking I couldn't hear him. Dean have him an unsure glance but back off.

Sam stooped down to my level,"Hey there" he tried to say comfering. "H-h-hi..." I stuttered still a little scared of the one called Dean. "My name is Sam" he pointed to himself,"And that's my brother dean" he motioned towards the man that held the knife to me. I remained silent.

"What's your name?" Sam inquired. "M-My name?" I repeated the question and he nodded. I stared at my feet,"I don't have one..." They both glanced at each other before Dean spoke up,"Of course you do! Everyone has a name, kid!" I shook my head,"I don't" I said bluntly.

Dean looked down at me,"Where are your parents?" I didn't answer, I remember what happened to my mum… it was the only thing I could remember. I saw Sam give Dean a why-did-you-bring-that-up face.

Sam obviously was trying to change the subject now,"What's your favorite color?" I only replied by shrugging. "Favorite animal?" He kept going on with the questions. I looked at him confused,"a what?" What in the world was an 'animal'?!

San gave me a look in disbelief,"You've seen them before, dogs, cats, birds" I nodded,"Oh... I read about dolphins before, they seem nice"

Sam seemed satisfied with the answer,"have you ever seen one in person?" I shook my head quickly,"I normally don't go out during the day." Dean chuckled,"Of course you do, you have to go to school!" I looked at them puzzled,"School? What's that?"

"You know, reading, writing, math" Sam said bluntly. "Oh. I don't go to school I taught myself those things" I told them simply. Sam and Dean laughed.  
I looked at them confused,"Is something funny?" Dean looked at me,"So you're saying you talk yourself to read and write?" I nodded,"Yes, and how to walk and talk" Sam and Dean exchanged glances again,"Where are your parents?" They asked the dreaded question again. I avoided the question again, I had to hold back tears, I remember every last detail of what happened. How /he/ had killed her. "I'm sorry..." Sam said as if he read my mind. I shook my head and dismissed it,"Enough about me. You both have explaining to do."


End file.
